Breakaway
by ShujithePipeFox.Music
Summary: Yukia always knew she never belonged in Floodlight City. She always knew there was a better life for her outside the walls. But when she finally fulfills her dream of leaving, she discovers she is not exactly an ordinary human. So now, she has to hide what she really is from her new friends at Fairy Tail, all while trying to find her father, who she once thought to be dead.


**I wrote this story a long time ago, but it was unfortunately lost. So I've decided to rewrite it! Yay! Fairy Tail pairings that will be in this story are Natsu/Lucy, Erza/Jellal, Gray/OC, and a little OC/OC. If you don't like these pairings, don't read. Unless you want to anyways, then feel free! No Wolf's Rain characters will actually show up in this, sorry guys. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Sirens wailed and red and blue lights flashed throughout the city of Floodlight. Heavy, black combat boots pounded the stone street, carrying their wearer as fast as they could allow. Yukia's blue-trimmed white coat flew behind her as she retreated into a nearby alley. She came to a skidding halt, digging her boots into the ground, and cursed, staring up at the stone wall that surrounded the city.<p>

"WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED!" a loud voice boomed.

Yukia spun around and cursed again, finding a hoard of police blocking her way back out. One of the officers ran toward Yukia and tried to grab her. Yukia dodged to the side, landing a hook kick to the back of the officer's head, knocking him to the ground, unconscious. Two more officers rushed at the teenage girl, but they too ended up on the ground unconscious.

Suddenly a gruff voice called out, "YUKIA!"

Yukia looked up to see a tall man with slicked back dark hair and chocolate colored eyes approaching her, the Floodlight City police force insignia emblazoned brightly on his uniform. He smiled sympathetically at Yukia. "Oh, Yukia," he sighed. "Why did you do it? Why did you drug poor Miss Queenie and steal the orphanage's money? Think of those poor orphans."

"This town sucks! I don't belong here!" Yukia growled, raising her fists in a fighting stance. "Besides, I'm one of those 'poor orphans!' That money is as much mine as it is theirs!"

The man shook his head. "Yukia, please, just come willingly. We will take you back to the station and we'll get this all sorted out." He stepped closer and reached out to her.

"Stay away from me!" Yukia barked and whirled around, landing a kick to the side of the man's face.

An appalled gasp rose from the surrounding police force. "Chief Hawkeye?!" one of the officers exclaimed, seeming awfully concerned, though he made no move toward the man nor the girl.

The man, now identified as Chief Hawkeye, stumbled back and pressed a hand to his ear, warm blood trickling through his fingers. A sudden glint of rage flashed in his once friendly chocolate eyes as he glared at Yukia. "Fine," he snarled. "I was hoping we could do this the easy way, but it looks like you have other ideas."

Hawkeye charged at Yukia, but she was ready. She lunged at him, dropped to the ground and sliding between his legs so that she was behind the enraged police chief. She jumped to her feet and kicked Hawkeye's rear, sending him face first into the stone wall. With a running start, Yukia leapt onto Hawkeye's back, digging her boot-clad feet into his shoulders, and, using Hawkeye like a springboard, flew up into the air, landing gracefully on the top of the outer wall.

Several officers scattered in a shocked frenzy, while others ran to their chief officer's aid. Yukia watched as three officers dragged the now unconscious Hawkeye away, and then turned her attention to the forest she had never known existed outside Floodlight. The world outside the walls. It was hers for the taking. She was free.

Yukia leapt off the high wall, landing skillfully in the grass on the other side with a soft thump, and bolted across the small field of tall grass separating the forest and the city walls. She never looked back.

"Ugh..." Hawkeye sat up, a pounding in his head.

"Ch-Chief Hawkeye?!" a young officer, who had been keeping an eye on him, shuttered, clumsily saluting him.

"What... Happened...?" Hawkeye asked, pinching the brim of his nose. He stood and stalked around his office, glancing at the four walls.

"Y-you took a pretty fair beating from the girl, s-sir," the skittish officer explained.

Pure hatred flared in the chief's eyes, causing the already wary officer to pale. "DAMN HER!" Hawkeye yowled, whirling on the officer, who squeaked. "No one has ever left Floodlight! It is a sanctuary from the magic of the outside world!"

"W-Why is it so bad if this girl leaves, anyways?" the officer asked apprehensively. "I mean, our traders leave the city, don't they?"

Hawkeye narrowed his eyes, glowering down at the officer as if he were just a bothersome insect. "'This girl' is a threat to our sanctuary!"

"How?"

"She is of magical descent. If she were to find out, it would be catastrophic!" Hawkeye snapped.

"B-But no one in Floodlight has any magical blood! I-If that's really true, that means-"

"She's an outsider," Hawkeye cut off the stuttering officer.

"W-What do you we do, sir?" the officer squeaked.

"FIND HER! Use whatever means necessary!" Hawkeye barked. "Search every town, city, and village; send wanted posters to _magic guilds_! I don't care! I _will_ have that damn Fullbuster brat, even if it's the last thing I do!"


End file.
